This invention relates to high quality frozen desserts and more particularly to a frozen aerated gelatin composition which is storage stable, smooth and creamy without gummy or icy characteristics. The resultant frozen aerated composition is able to maintain its shape on a stick while remaining soft, creamy and read-to-eat at freezer temperatures. As well, the frozen composition holds its shape and does not weep (release water) during thawing and thus avoids dripping during consumption. Further, after thawing, the composition yields a high quality soft gel with no syneresis as is typical of frozen thawed systems.
A ready-to-eat frozen aerated product, which is portable and can support itself on a stick while providing excellent eating qualities has long been desired. While ice cream has been available, ice cream drips upon thawing, and in addition the consumer has expressed a desire for a frozen dessert with less fat and lighter texture. Many attempts have been made prior to this invention to produce a ready-to-eat frozen aerated dessert, but these products have not proven to be acceptable to the consumer in terms of taste and mouthfeel. These prior art products for the most part are excessively gummy and do not yield the soft and creamy characteristics desirable when eaten out of the freezer (about 0.degree. to 20.degree. F., -20.degree. to -5.degree. C.).